Tenjin-ya
Tenjin-ya (天神屋) is an inn located at the northeast end of the Hidden Realm. Across the bridge is the Ginten District. While the inn and district appear to prosper, Ōdanna refers to this general location as the unlucky place and as the ogre gate (鬼門). Ownership and Current Staff *The inn is owned by an ayakashi who goes by the very name Master Innkeeper: Ōdanna . *Ginji, who is of no apparent blood relation of Ōdanna , is the young master. He also co-founded the restaurant Moonflower. *Byakuya is the chief of the accounting office and manages the inn's finances. *The Hostess, or Managing Hostess, oversees much of the inn and lower ranking hostesses. *Oryo, ranked directly beneath the managing hostess, is the young hostess. *The Chief Chef manages the kitchens. *Akatsuki is the front desk manager. *Sasuke and his family manage the inn's security. *Shizuna is a bath attendant. *Kasuga is a hostess. *Matsu, Take, and Ume are attendants. *Chiaki is the shoe caretaker at the inn entrance. *Dr. Saraku is the director of development and oversees the basement operations. *Aoi is MoonFlower's owner, co-founder, manager, and chef. *An abundance of unnamed staff.Seen in Episode 4 Former Staff * Ougon-douji was the mistress innkeeper and founded the inn before she passed on the inn Ōdanna * Hatori was the front desk manager. * Suzuran before she left to train as a geisha Known Guests *Shiro Tsubaki - A notorious human, now deceased, who earned himself a 100 million yen debt at Tenjin-ya. *Matsuba - A tengu and Hachiyo who comes for the food and alcohol. *Suzuran - A popular geisha who spent her last few days in the Hidden Realm at Tenjin-ya before moving to the Apparent Realm. *Hakkabou - A famous writer who has been a regular patron for decades. He comes to Tenjin-ya when he has writer's block. *Aoi Tsubaki - A human who was welcomed as a guest and is allowed to use the guest rooms as Ōdanna's bride. This status did not last long as she sought out employment instead. Main Kitchen The kitchen of the main building does not employ women, and Aoi was immediately rejected from employment.Episode 1 According to Ginji, the kitchen in the main building tends to serve only fancy food. Many customers have long since tired of it. One such high-ranking guest, the tengu Matsuba, claims the chief chef serves the same dishes every day. When Matsuba requested the chef to serve something else, the chef became offended, and a physical fight broke out.Episode 2 Due to the lack of food variation and the demand for new, delicious dishes, Aoi is presented with the opportunity of opening a restaurant of her own in the garden annex. Garden Annex : '' Main article: The Annex'' : Main article: Moonflower The annex is located behind the main building and is reachable by a long outside corridor. The building has been used for many business attempts over the years without success. It is currently housing Aoi's eatery, Moonflower. Hot Springs The hot springs are set on the cliff side of the mountain behind Tenjin-ya. A structured trail lined with thick, towering bamboo leads the way up the mountain in relative safety and comfort. At the end of the trail, stone steps lead down to several springs surrounded by rocky surfaces. Walking down the steps, to the left are hot springs at 90 and 100 degrees Celsius each. Immediately on the right is the 60 degree Celsius hot spring. All are much too hot for a human to soak in. Above each hot spring is a rectangular wooden roof with the support beams set into the water. Due to the red color of the hot springs, they are known as the Vermilion Springs. What gives them their red color is not revealed, but Ōdanna states they are not harmful. In fact, when the weather is rainy and no one is soaking in them, Ōdanna instead soaks eggs in the springs to make hot-spring eggs.Episode 7 Basement The basementEpisode 12 is the force behind the scenes of the inn. It contains: *Workshops which make the original plum-flavored sugar rice crackers, the soaps, and other things sold in the inn's gift shop. *A facility that maintains the ogre fire for the whole inn. *Dr. Saruka's developmental laboratory. *Many offices. History Tenjin-ya and Orio-ya are rival inns and have been rivals for decades. Ginji, the current young master, used to work for Oriyo-ya before Ōdanna headhunted him. According to Ginji, it is a long story, but he has since been employed at Tenjin-ya for nearly fifty years.Episode 6 Over ten years ago, Shiro Tsubaki went on an extravagant spending spree at the inn, and earned himself a tremendous 100 million yen debt to Ōdanna . The debt has since been passed onto his granddaughter, Aoi.Episode 1 References Category:Locations